Wicked
by LightOfTheHalo
Summary: This is/will be a series of fanfics based on each and every song from the musical Wicked. It's a series of sorts. I hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for my lack of creativity when it comes to the title.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

The streets of the Emerald City lay empty and dark, but were soon to be lit up by torches as all the citizens gathered together. The noise of hundreds of people talking at the same time filled the street.  
"Is it true?" someone asked.  
"I hear she's dead" said another. A gang of people carrying torches and weapons made their way through the crowd. Their leader shouted loudly to get the citizens' attention. They silenced almost immediately, turning towards the man. They looked at him expectantly and he cleared his throat, straightened his back and raised his torch.  
"Good news, citizens of Oz! The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" The cheers of hundreds of people filled the air. People threw their hats up into the air in celebration, for the Wicked Witch whom had frightened them so was now dead. And what could be more worth celebrating than that?  
Happy chatter broke out, and the Witch Hunters' leader looked even prouder.  
"Thank goodness! She's finally dead" said a woman, and the man next to her nodded.  
"She was an enemy of the Wizard himself" he said.

"Look!" shouted a young man, causing people to look at him, pointing up into the midnight sky. "It's Glinda!" The rest of the crowd looked up and broke into cheerful greetings. A big bubble was on its way down to the square in which the citizens of Oz had gathered, and they made place for it. As the bubble landed, it popped softly, and a young, blonde, beautiful woman in a bright blue dress stepped forward, smiling at the crowd.  
"Fellow Ozians" she said, smiling brightly. "Let us be glad and grateful. Let us rejoicify that the work of goodness could destroy the wicked workings of, well, of you-know-who." The crowd applauded gleefully, and then silenced as they waited for her to continue.  
"Isn't it nice to know that good will always conquer evil?" she asked, and the crowd cheered.  
"It is the truth, and it will always outlive the lie that-" Glinda continued, but was interrupted by a young man.  
"No one mourns the wicked!" he shouted, and got applauds from the rest.  
"No one cries about that they won't return!" shouted a young woman.  
"No one would lay a lily on their grave!" shouted another young man. The crowd cheered like never before.  
"Through their lives, our children will learn what we miss when we misbehave!" shouted an older woman, holding onto her two kids. The crowd cheered insanely, agreeing with every word.  
"And goodness knows that the wicked's lives are lonely" said Glinda. "It just shows that when you are wicked, you're left on your own." The citizens shouted happily in agreement, about how the wicked would never have anything good.

"Glinda" a young little girl said. "Why does wickedness happen?"  
"That's a good question" replied Glinda, as she became more serious. "One that many find confusifying. Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" Now everyone was quiet again, and Glinda had all their attention.  
"After all, she had a mother. And she had a father, as so many do." And so, Glinda began to tell the tale of the Wicked Witch of the West:

_"Honey, I'm leaving now" said the governor of Munchkinland loudly and grabbed his coat.  
"Take care" said his wife, a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and lovely, dark brown eyes.  
"Oh, how I hate to leave you here all on your own" the governor said, taking his wife's hands in his.  
"Don't worry, dear, it's only for one night" replied his wife, giving him a loving smile.  
"Know that you're always here in my heart, even though I can't be with you." smiled the governor, and so, he kissed his wife goodbye and left. Making sure that her husband was gone, the woman wiped her lips with a disgusted look on her face. A knock on the back-door made her light up, and she went to open it._

"Hello, my pretty" said the man who had knocked, and stepped inside. The woman smiled brightly, and the man handed her a bottle of green elixir.  
"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty" he said. "I've got one more night left here in town." The woman took the bottle without hesitation, and drank the liquor. The man started dancing with her, and she giggled as they danced towards the bedroom.

***************************************************************************

The governor's wife screamed in pain and held an arm around her stomach; she was heavily pregnant and the baby was about to be born.  
"What's wrong?" asked the governor, running to her side.  
"The baby's coming" she said, clenching her jaw together to somehow suppress the pain.

A midwife, a Goat, was called on, and she helped the governor's wife lay down on the bed.  
"You're doing fine, Mrs. Thropp" she said reassuringly. "Push one more time now." She turned to the governor. "It looks like it's a perfect, healthy and lovely little…"she started, and then gasped. As did the rest of the people who were in the room, helping Mrs. Thropp to give birth.  
"What is it?" the woman asked, desperate to know why they were gasping. "What's wrong?"  
"What is that?" the governor asked, ignoring his wife for the moment. The midwife walked back and forth, not knowing what to say.  
"What's wrong?" the wife demanded again. The governor and the midwife turned to each other, and the midwife picked up the baby.  
"The baby…" she begun hesitatingly. "It's green." She held it out for the governor to take, but he backed away.  
"Take it away" he mumbled. The midwife took a step towards him and held the baby out for him again.  
"Take it away" he said coldly, louder this time, and left the room.

"So you see, it couldn't have been easy for her" Glinda finished her story. But the citizens of Oz didn't seem to have been very moved by the tragic story of the Witch.  
"No one mourns the wicked!" someone shouted again.  
"At last, she's dead and gone" said another and the rest of the crowd cheered. "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" Glinda smiled heartily at them.  
"She died alone…" she whispered to herself, and for a moment, her smile disappeared. But no one noticed, and when they all turned to her again, she had already put on her smile again.


	2. Dear Old Shiz

"Glinda" an older man spoke, "is it true you were her friend?" Glinda hesitated for a moment, and then opened her mouth.  
"Well…" she began, "it depends on what you mean by friend. I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school…And we were both very young." And so, Glinda continued, or rather started the tale of how she and the Wicked Witch met.

_A bunch of young people in blue and white clothes that looked like school uniforms of sorts, entered the hallowed halls of Shiz University. They were all talking excitedly to each other, all carrying their trunks containing their possessions. It was their first day in the school, and it was of course very exciting._  
_Amongst them, there was a young, dark-haired girl dressed completely in blue. She wouldn't have been so different from the others, if not for the colour of her skin; she was completely green. And because of the way she differed from the rest, everywhere she went, the students backed away with frightened or disgusted looks. Slowly, the girl became more and more irritated by the treatment._

_The doors opened again, and people made way for a large pile of trunks and bags. On top of this pile, a beautiful young blonde girl was sat, dressed in white. She smiled and waved to the students who now gathered around her, admiring her. This was Galinda Upland from the Upper Upland, a girl who was admired wherever she went._  
_"Hello everyone" she said sweetly, smiling. She was greeted with "hello's" and "hi's" and "greeting's" until her eyes fell on the green girl. Everyone else turned to stare at the girl, and everyone went silent._

_"What are you all looking at?" the green girl said sharply. "Do I have something in my teeth?" The crowd kept staring at her, and she lost her patience. She threw her bag aside and approached them quickly._  
_"Alright, let's get this over with: No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child!" she said angrily, glaring at each and every one of them. Behind her, a wheelchair was rolled in. Behind it walked a proud-looking man in a red robe. The green girl gestured with her hand towards the wheelchair._  
_"This is my sister Nessarose, and as you can see, she's a perfectly normal colour!" The man stopped the wheelchair and walked towards the girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside._  
_"Elphaba! Stop making a spectacle of yourself. Remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason." Elphaba looked down on the floor, avoiding looking at the man who obviously was her father._  
_"I know" she said. "To look after Nessa." The man turned to the wheelchair and kneeled._  
_"My precious daughter" he said, and his voice was now fond and proud instead of cold and angry. "A parting gift." He picked up a wooden box and held it out to Nessarose._  
_"Father" Nessarose said as the man opened the box and revealed a pair of silver shoes. "Jeweled shoes?" she exclaimed, picking the shoes up. The man smiled and stood up._  
_"As befits the future ruler of Munchkinland" he said and kissed her head fondly. Then he turned to his older daughter, and his face went cold again. As did his voice as he spoke._  
_"Elphaba" he said, closing the box. "Take care of your sister. Try not to talk so much." He put the box in her hands and left._  
_"Elphaba" said Nessa softly, looking at her sister._  
_"Oh, what could he get me?" said Elphaba and tried not to look bothered, but her voice broke and revealed how she truly felt. "I clash with everything." She kneeled next to her sister._

_At that moment, a blonde woman in a red dress entered, and the students all turned their attention to her, including Elphaba and Nessarose. The woman, who was Headmistress Madame Morrible, welcomed them all to Shiz University. Elphaba pushed the wheelchair forward and Madame Morrible turned her attention to Nessa._  
_"You must be the governor's daughter" she said kindly, placing her hand on Nessa's cheek. "What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Elphaba, who had sneaked up behind Madame Morrible, tapped her shoulder gently. Madame Morrible turned around, and upon seeing Elphaba, she screamed and jumped, holding her hand to her chest._  
_"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba" Elphaba presented herself. "I'm beautifully tragic."_  
_"I see" said Morrible after she had recovered from the shock. She left the two sisters to give every student a room. The blonde girl named Galinda Upland approached Madame Morrible and cleared her throat._  
_"I have already been assigned a private suite" she said, and many of the other students sighed in disappointment. "But you can all come and visit me whenever you want" Galinda added sweetly, and the girls cheered._  
_"You're so good, Galinda!" exclaimed one of them, and Galinda waved her hand in front of herself, as if she didn't agree. She did, however, agree that she was good._  
_"No, I'm not" she said, smiling._  
_"Yes you are" returned the girl, smiling back."_  
_"No, stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it" Galinda said, almost skipping where she stood. Madame Morrible spoke again, getting Galinda's attention._  
_"Did you have a question?" she asked, and Galinda approached her again._  
_"Yes. You see, I'm Galinda Upland. From the Upper Upland." Madame Morrible waited for her to continue._  
_"I've applied to your Sorcery Seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay: 'Magic Wands; Need they have a point?'" Madame Morrible thought for a moment, then nodded._  
_"Oh! Yes! However, I do not teach my seminar every semester. But, if someone special were to come along…" At this point, Galinda was jumping up and down, looking excited._  
_"Well, exactly!" she said happily._  
_"Madame Morrible" Elphaba interrupted, pushing Nessa's wheelchair in front of herself. "We haven't received our rooms yet."_  
_"Oh, the governor made his concern for his daughter's wellbeing quite clear" she said kindly, placing a hand on Nessa's shoulder. "She shall be staying with me, where I can best assist her." Nessarose smiled at Morrible, but Elphaba didn't agree._  
_"But I've always been the one to look after my sister!" she protested._  
_"Why, he never even mentioned you" she said, and Elphaba wasn't actually surprised. "I'm sure we shall find some place to put you." And so she walked off, and Elphaba followed, trying to make Morrible leave Nessa to her._

_"I don't even think she read my essay!" Galinda said, gesturing towards Morrible with one hand. A very tall Munchkin-boy stepped forward, taking part in Galinda's complaining._  
_"That's so unfair!" he said. "You should say something!" Galinda turned to him._  
_"Should I?" she asked, looking thoughtful. The others nodded encouragingly._

_"Attention!" Madame Morrible said loudly. "Which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer sharing with Miss Elphaba?" Galinda, who hadn't listened, stepped forward and raised her hand._  
_"Madame" she said, and Morrible turned to her._  
_"Oh, thank you, dear. How very good of you" she said. Galinda looked puzzled and stared at Morrible, completely ignoring Elphaba._  
_"What?" she said, looking very confused. Morrible turned to Elphaba._  
_"This young lady has her own private suite, which is good enough for sharing" she said kindly and applauded Galinda. As did the rest of the students._  
_"Miss Elphaba, you may share a room with Miss Galinda" Morrible said after the applauding had stopped. Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other with disgust and backed away from each other._  
_"Madame Morrible, you don't understand" Elphaba begun, but Morrible dismissed her._  
_"To your room, young ladies!" she said and took hold of the wheelchair to take Nessa with her. Elphaba threw her bag aside again, feeling anger fill her._

_"Let her go!" she shouted, and the wheelchair spun around and out of Madame Morrible's grasp, back to Elphaba. Everyone in the room gasped, staring at the green girl. Everyone started whispering to each other, and Elphaba looked away from them._  
_"How did you do that?" Morrible asked, fascinated._  
_"Elphaba, you promised things would be different here" Nessa said, sounding upset._  
_"You mean this has happened before?" Morrible said, a bit more enthusiastic now. Elphaba wasn't sure of what to say, but she tried._  
_"Uh…something comes over me…sometimes…something I can't describe" she said. "But I'm trying to control myself." She kneeled next to her sister and took her hand._  
_"I'm sorry, Nessa" she said._  
_"What?" said Madame Morrible. "Never apologize for talent!" Elphaba looked at her, confused. "Talent is a gift, and I encourage it." Elphaba looked even more confused now._  
_"Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Morrible asked, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulders._  
_"Not really" Elphaba said, not sure where this was going._  
_"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students" said Madame Morrible. Galinda, who had walked closer without any of them noticing, was shocked._  
_"What?" she said, disappointment and jealousy filling her voice._

**Author's note: I am perfectly aware that I use loads of lines from the musical. I have to, because I'm not sure how else I should do it. I change some, though, and I do not own Wicked. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Wizard and I

Madame Morrible was still holding Elphaba's arm in a tight grip, smiling proudly.  
"Many years I have waited to see a gift like yours at this school" she said, and Elphaba frowned. What did she mean by 'gift'? "Why, I predict that the Wizard could make you his Magic grand vizier!" Morrible continued, and this time, Elphaba nearly choked on air.  
"_The _Wizard?" she asked, holding her breath. Morrible patted her arm.  
"Oh, my dear" she said. "I shall write at once to the Wizard and tell him about you. With a talent like yours there is a definite-ish chance that you'll be making good things, if you do work as you should, that is." Elphaba stood as carved in stone, shocked and surprised. Galinda took the chance and stepped forward.  
"Madame Morrible, we need to discuss-" she began, but Morrible interrupted her.  
"Not now" she said, waving Galinda away. "Off you go." And with those words, Madame Morrible left, and the students went off to find their rooms. All except Galinda, who stared into the distance.  
"Something is not right" she said silently to herself. "I didn't get my way." She silenced for a bit, and then said loudly, to nobody, for she would not speak to the green girl, "I need to write to my father." And so, she ran off, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts.

"Did that really just happen?" Elphaba asked herself, when she was sure nobody was around to listen. "Is this gift that I've tried so hard to hide a talent? Could it actually help me meet the Wizard?" She thought about what Madame Morrible had said. "Only if I make good…" she mumbled to herself, and then smiled brightly. "So, I'll make good!" she exclaimed, picking up her bag.  
"When I meet the Wizard," Elphaba said to herself, "well, once I've proved my worth of it. I've waited for it since…well, since birth!" She took a few steps forward, standing in the middle of the hall. "The Wizard isn't dumb, or small-minded like Munchkins. He'll say that he sees who I truly am, and that I'm a girl that he can rely on!" She smiled even brighter now.  
"That's how we'll begin. I know it" she said and started walking up the stairs to reach her – and Galinda's – room. On the way, she met a gang of students, who all jumped at the sight of her, then ran off laughing. Elphaba did not, for once, let it bother her.

"And actually, once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change" she continued to herself, but keeping the conversation in her mind in case she'd meet anyone else. "Once I'm with the Wizard, no one would treat me this way anymore. I wouldn't be that strange.  
My father would be proud of me, for once. And Nessarose wouldn't act ashamed of me anymore. And besides, all of Oz _has _to love you if you're working with the Wizard.  
And maybe I'll know why I have this gift, or curse, inside of me, at last."

Elphaba continued to walk down the hallway, still looking for the room which she had to share with Galinda Upland. She tried, however, not to think about it too much.  
"And one day, he'll say to me 'Elphaba, a girl who is so exceptional. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior?  
And since people here seem absurdly obsessed with the colour of your skin…would you think it alright if I de-greenified you?'" Elphaba continued in her mind, trying to hide her smile.  
"And of course, that's not important to me, but I'll say 'Why not?'. What a pair we'll be!"

As Elphaba turned around a corner, she got a sudden vision of sorts in her head, which made her stumble backwards and stare off into the distance. Luckily, there was no one around to make fun of her.  
"My future is unlimited" she said to herself. "And I just had a vision. Or a prophecy." She took a deep breath, checking that no one was around, before she continued: "I know it sounds truly crazy. And well, the vision is a bit unclear. But I swear, some day there will be a celebration throughout Oz. And it'll have all to do with me.

And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling these things I've never felt before. And I'd be so happy I could melt, even though I'd never show it." Elphaba straightened her back, smiling.  
"And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else until I die" she whispered. "I'll finally be respected by everyone, and as soon as people see me, they will scream." The green girl picked up her back, checked again that no one was around, and then she twirled around, feeling lighter than she ever had. She felt like flying, and it was with big, light steps that she walked down the corridor.

**Author's note: This became a bit shorter, but it's hard to write a song into a chapter when the song is a solo-song. I think it went pretty well. A disclaimer I forgot to put in (shame on me) is that I do not own Wicked in any way. With this being ****_fanfiction_****.net, I think you understand that. See you in the next chapter! x**


	4. What Is This Feeling?

Galinda Upland had absolutely no plans of rooming with the Green Girl, who was apparently named Elphaba. So she sat down on a bench in the court yard and composed a letter to her parents, which looked something like this:

_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,  
There's been some confusion with the rooming here at Shiz. But of course, I'll rise above it. For I know that is how you'd want me to respond.  
There's been some confusion, for you see, my roommate is_

Galinda, who had read aloud as she wrote, silenced and looked up at her roommate, who sat not far from her, and had heard everything she had said. Elphaba had too begun to write a letter to her father, which looked like this:

_My dear Father,  
There's been some confusion with the rooming here at Shiz. But of course, I'll care for Nessa, for I know that's how you want me to respond.  
The confusion is not the biggest deal in the world, but you see, my roommate is_

Elphaba too looked up, and the girls forced themselves to look at each other to decide how to best describe their mutual problem in their letters. Galinda was the first to come up with something, and even though she would have much rather said something mean, she didn't.  
"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe" she said determinedly, and Elphaba gave her a long glare before she responded.  
"Blonde" she said, and made the one word sound like the worst insult one could ever get. Galinda stood up angrily, but at loss of words. Elphaba too stood up, and the two girls stared at each other. They both felt a mutual feeling towards each other – although none of them knew that the other had it – and they just couldn't figure out what it was.  
"What is this feeling?" whispered Galinda to herself.  
"I felt it as soon as I laid my eyes on you" Elphaba whispered to herself, and although they pretended not to hear, they both heard what the other said. Galinda felt her pulse get quicker, and she felt her face flush. Elphaba felt her head reeling, which couldn't be a good sign.

The feeling was fervid as a flame, and the girls kept searching for the word inside their minds.  
"Does this feeling have a name?" Galinda asked stupidly, because even though she felt this way towards the Green Girl, she had to know the feeling's name.  
"Yes" Elphaba replied sternly. "It's called 'loathing'. Perhaps you've heard of it. But I reckon you've never felt it before." And as much as Galinda hated to admit that Elphaba was right, she had never in her life felt this loathing towards anyone, nor had she been loathed. At least not that she knew. She was adored and admired wherever she went.  
"Unadulterated loathing" they both said at the same time.  
"For your face" Galinda said, flashing her most evil smile at Elphaba.  
"Your voice" Elphaba returned, and wished that the blonde would turn out to be a quiet roommate. She wasn't, by the looks of it.  
"Your clothing" Galinda attacked back, sure that she had hit a soft spot with Elphaba. Elphaba, who couldn't care less about fashion, snorted.  
"Every single little trait about you just makes my flesh begin to crawl" she spat out, and Galinda was taken slightly aback, not sure how to handle the situation.  
"Well…you too!" she shouted, her voice shrill.  
"Let's just say that I loathe everything about you!" they said to each other at the same time, only Elphaba's voice was calm and steady, whereas Galinda's was still high-pitched and a bit unstable. She had never been insulted in her whole life.

"It's just simple, utter loathing" Elphaba smirked, noticing that she had managed to insult the blonde.  
"Such a strange exhilaration" Galinda mumbled, loud enough for Elphaba to hear. "It's just so…so pure and so strong!"  
"I admit it came on very fast," Elphaba said, her voice calm, "but I believe it'll last throughout my whole life, and I'll never stop loathing you." Galinda flicked her hair over her shoulder and attempted to be as tough as Elphaba.  
"Well, I won't ever stop loathing _you_" she said. Elphaba didn't care in the slightest.

During the girls' conversation, the other students had gathered around them, interested in what they were saying.  
"You're so good, Galinda" said a girl in the crowd, and the others agreed. "How do you stand it? I couldn't!"  
"Well, these things are sent to try us" Galinda said in a giggly voice that sent shivers of disgust and, well, loathe, down Elphaba's spine.  
"Poor Galinda!" said another one of the girls in an almost as shrill voice as Galinda. "She's forced to room with that disgusting green…thing!" The other students joined in, and as much as Elphaba usually felt hurt when someone pointed out the fact that she had green skin, she couldn't care much. It was like that wherever she went, even at home. The only one she saw right now was Galinda.  
"We're on your side, Galinda" said a boy.  
"Yeah, we share your loathing" said the first girl, and the students shouted their "yeah's" and "yes's" in agreement.

The girls circled each other, glaring at the other.  
"I have to hand it to you, _Galinda Upland from the Upper Upland_" said Elphaba in a mocking voice that made fun of Galinda's high-pitched voice. "You're right in one thing. This loathing is very pure, and very strong." Galinda felt proud until she realised that Elphaba had just made fun of her voice, but now it was too late to return the favour.  
"I will be for forever loathing you" she said instead, flicking her hair over her shoulder once again. Elphaba chuckled, not touched by the words.  
"Stand in line" she said simply. "I'll be truly deeply loathing you my whole life." And before Galinda could react, Elphaba had disappeared.  
"Boo!" someone shouted right behind her back, and Galinda screamed, jumping and then turning around to see Elphaba standing there. Elphaba laughed coldly and walked off, with Galinda staring foolishly after her.

**Author's note: That was fun! Even though it's a duet, it's not easy to turn a song into an argument. However, it worked. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Something Bad

It was lunchtime, directly after History Class with Doctor Dillamond. Elphaba loved History, especially since it was taught by the nice Goat who seemed to have been here for a very long time. Galinda and her friends had, to no surprise for the green girl, acted as shallowly and foolishly as usual. Elphaba was getting more and more annoyed with them, but there was no point in arguing. Instead, she tried to stay as far away from her roommate as she could, only seeing her in some classes or in their room.

Elphaba was now sat at a bench in Doctor Dillamond's classroom, having lunch together with her teacher. She liked the old Goat. Spending time with him was a good break from having to be around her fellow students, where she was constantly being made fun of because she was different. Thank goodness for Goats.  
However, today, Dillamond was very upset, due to what someone had written on the blackboard in his classroom. '_Animals should be silent'_.  
"Oh, Miss Elphaba" said Doctor Dillamond, his voice tired. Elphaba thought she could hear a hint of fear in it too, but perhaps she was only imagining. "The things one hears these days."  
"What do you mean?" the green girl asked, looking directly into the Goat's face.  
"I've hear of an Ox, who used to be a professor. He's no longer permitted to teach. And you know what? He has lost his ability to talk." Elphaba gasped, not wanting to believe it.  
"But…how?" she asked, but Doctor Dillamond held up a paw to silence her.  
"And in Munchkin Rock, there was a vicar Owl who now only can screech! These are only rumours, of course, but still. It's enough to make me shiver." Elphaba held her breath.  
"Something bad is happening in Oz" said Dillamond at last.  
"Something…bad?" Elphaba repeated. "In Oz?" Dillamond nodded.  
"Just underneath the surface. Right behind the scenes, so that no one will notice. Something very very…" and where Elphaba assumed he'd say "bad", he brayed, just like an ordinary goat would. The green girl, taken by surprise, jumped backwards.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba" the Goat apologised. "I meant to say 'bad'." Elphaba thought about it for a while. It did strike her as odd, it really did.  
"If something's wrong, someone should tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!" she said, and Dillamond smiled.  
"You're right" he replied.

"But, Doctor Dillamond…" she said. "The animals have somehow lost their powers of speech. How is that possible?" She stood up, walking around the room. Dillamond turned to face her.  
"Being very discouraging is enough to keep anyone silent" he said with suppressed anger. "But I for one will not…!" he continued, but stopped himself when he noticed that Madame Morrible was stood in the doorway.

"Miss Elphaba, have you forgotten about your private class for me? You just come with me at once" said Morrible, and Elphaba realised that she had no choice but to leave.  
"I'm sorry, Madame" she apologised, and then turned back to Dillamond. "I have to go, professor" she added to the Goat, who nodded. Morrible went off before her, and the green girl looked one last time at Doctor Dillamond.  
"It couldn't happen here in Oz…" she mumbled and left.

**Author's note: Another very short chapter. This isn't easy to do, since the album-versions of the songs differ from the scenes in the show. I did try. It didn't turn out well. Sorry. See you in the next chapter! **


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Apologies for the time it took to upload this. I blame homework and exams and well, it's a long chapter.**

Fiyero is in! There's been several Fiyeros, and this one is the one as portrayed by Adam Lambert. Because I like him and he made a good Fiyero. Deal with it.  
Again, I own nothing. 

* * *

It was afternoon, and the students of Shiz University were all say in the courtyard, scattered all over the place. Most of them were talking, and some were reading. All suddenly, a cart was pulled up into the courtyard. In the cart, a dark-haired boy was fast asleep. His clothes would've fitted in perfectly with the Shiz-students' if his waistcoat had been blue. However, it was red, and he was wearing sunglasses to prevent the sunrays from hitting his eyes and disturbing his sleep. Besides, they made him look extra cool.

Elphaba Thropp made her way across the courtyard. She had buried herself in a book, and she refused to put it down. It was way better than facing her fellow students, anyway. Being buried in the book, she did naturally not see the cart that was parked right in the middle of the way, and she walked straight into it. She managed to maintain her balance, but it didn't make her happier. She let out a light scream of surprise and turned to see what she had tripped over.  
"Please, miss, you'll disturb him!" said the man who had dragged the cart. Elphaba muttered something under her breath and walked straight back to the cart, hitting her book against it.  
"Wake up" she said sharply, and the driver stared at her.  
"Do you realise who this is?" he asked her angrily.  
"I don't care who he is!" Elphaba said and looked at the boy, who was no longer asleep. "Your cart nearly knocked me over, and you're sleeping?" she exclaimed. The boy smiled lazily at her, and she felt the anger build up inside.  
"Of course. It's daytime" he replied and got out of the cart. "Well, it won't matter. This won't last more than a couple of days" he added, and Elphaba watched as he made some sort of stupid dance move with his driver. The driver went off to park the cart elsewhere.  
"Is this how you treat people?" said Elphaba angrily. "Nearly knocking people over and not noticing them?"  
"The driver noticed something green" the boy shrugged, and Elphaba stormed off to get away from him.

"Miss Galinda!" The Munchkin-boy who earlier had tried to get Galinda to acknowledge him, Boq, ran out to the courtyard, and saw the blonde stand in the shadow by herself for once. "Oh, Miss Galinda" he said, and Galinda looked at him in mild surprise.  
"I know I'm just a mere Munchkin," he said, catching his breath, "but even Munchkins have feelings. And I've been trying to tell you about mine for you for a while now, but it's like you don't even know who I am." Galinda smiled.  
"That's not true, Biq" she said.  
"Boq", Boq corrected her, but Galinda had caught sight of the new boy. With a starstruck look on her face, she ran a few steps forward, unintentionally placing a hand on Boq's chest.  
"Biq!" she squealed. "Do you realise who that is?" Boq was almost in shock, and he stared blankly out into the distance.  
"You're touching me" he breathed, but Galinda ignored him.  
"That's Fiyero Tigelaar! He's a prince!" the blonde said excitedly and ran up to him.

"Are you looking for something?" she said in a girly manor. "Or, someone?" The boy named Fiyero searched in his bag for a piece of paper.  
"I'm, uh, looking for a History class…" he began, and Boq, who had followed Galinda, went between the two, doing everything to separate them.  
"History building is right over there" he said and pointed. Fiyero looked, but Galinda pushed Boq away lightly and giggled to get Fiyero's attention. Fiyero smiled at her.  
"So, what does one do for fun around here?" he asked, and Galinda giggled again.  
"Nothing, until now" she said sweetly and trailed his arm with one finger. Boq decided that they were too close, and came between them again.  
"We've been studying" he said, almost promptly. Fiyero chuckled, and Galinda almost swooned.  
"I see" said Fiyero. "It seems that once again it's up to me to corrupt my fellow students." Boq gave him a questioning look, and Galinda seemed to stay starstruck.  
"The problem with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson" Fiyero began, grinning confidently at the blonde, ignoring the Munchkin for now. "Believe me; I have been kicked out of enough of them to know." Boq couldn't say that he thought that the prince was making a very good first impression, but Galinda didn't seem to care.  
"The teachers, they always want you to be less shallow" continued Fiyero, shrugging it off. "But why invite stress in? There's no point in that." With those words, he turned to Boq, smirking. Boq gave him another questioning look.  
"Come on, stop studying" said the prince, taking the book was holding away from the Munchkin and threw it away. Boq ran off to fetch it back. Galinda giggled, and Fiyero turned back to her.  
"Learn how to live unexamined life" he said, taking hold of Galinda's hand and giving her a twirl. Galinda spun around elegantly, her blonde hair shining like gold in the sunlight.

"So let's go dancing through life!" Fiyero left the blonde for a little while, to pull up some other students to join them. "I mean, come on, why bother? Life's way easier when you don't strain your brain." Some of the girls giggled, and Galinda ran up to Fiyero, grabbing his arm, as though she felt the need to claim him, make the others know that he was hers. Fiyero smiled at her.  
"So," he said, "what's the most swankified place in town?" Galinda giggled again, tossing her hair over her shoulders.  
"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom" she said, trying out a flirty smile.  
"Sounds perfect!" The prince clapped his hands together in controlled excitement. "We'll go down to the Ozdust Ballroom tonight and have the time of our lives, all of us!" He grabbed the blonde's hand again and twirled her around. Galinda kept giggling, and Fiyero found that cute in a way.

Boq returned with his book, and managed to yet again separate Galinda and Fiyero. He cleared his throat and summoned all the courage he had.  
"M-miss Galinda?" he said carefully. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here waiting, by your side, all night." Galinda sighed internally. She really didn't have time for the Munchkin She could see Fiyero shrugging and walking off, so she had to quickly come up with something to keep Boq occupied.  
"Oh, that's so kind, Biq" she said with a smile. "But you know what would be even kinder?" Boq shook his head, looking oblivious, so Galinda continued.  
"See that tragically beautiful girl?" she asked, and Boq continued to stare at her. "The one in the chair" the blonde added and turned Boq in the direction of Nessarose Thropp.  
"Wouldn't it be unfair if we went to the Ozdust and she wouldn't go?" Boq shrugged. Nessarose was pretty, but he wasn't sure what Galinda wanted with this.  
"I know that someone would be my hero, if only that someone were to go over there and invite her to come with us." Galinda put her pretty-girl-expression on, and it melted Boq like ice cream in sunshine.  
"Maybe I could invite her?" Boq suggested hopefully.  
"Oh Biq, really? You would do that for me?" Galinda beamed.  
"I would do anything for you, miss Galinda" said the Munchkin and headed off in the direction of the girl in the wheelchair.  
"Miss Nessarose, there's something I'd like to ask you" Boq said, and wheeled the surprised Nessarose away.

"Wow. You're good." Fiyero emerged from behind the big statue in the middle of the courtyard, grinning.  
"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about" replied Galinda, tossing her golden hair. "But I do happen to be free tonight."  
"So…I'll be picking you up around…eight?" Fiyero suggested, and the blonde beamed at him.  
"After all…" she said and approached him. "Now that we've met one another, I think it's clear that we deserve to be with each other."  
"You're perfect" said the prince, taking Galinda's hand in his.  
"_You're _perfect" replied Galinda.  
"So we're perfect together" smiled Fiyero.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Elphaba marched up to her sister, obviously mad. "This silly rich boy has arrived and now everyone is going to some ridiculous social gathering!" Nessarose just smiled at her.  
"Me too, I'm going" said the younger sister, practically beaming. "Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but then Galinda-" she continued, but Elphaba cut her off.  
"Galinda?" she e exclaimed angrily. Nessarose frowned.  
"Don't" she said. "Don't you dare say another word against her. I'm finally about to have my first happy night, thanks to Galinda." Now it was Elphaba's turn to frown. Galinda didn't necessarily help people like that unless she gained something from it as well.  
"Elphaba, see? We deserve each other, me and Boq. And Galinda helped it come true." Elphaba kept frowning, she wasn't so sure about that. The Munchkin had practically been drooling after Galinda ever since they got there.  
"I only wish there were something I could do to thank her" said Nessa. "Please, Elphaba, try to understand." Elphaba kneeled next to her sister and smiled.  
"I do" she said, before standing up again, wheeling Nessa down the corridor.

* * *

"Oh, can you help me with my dress?" Galinda ran down the hallway, followed by her two closest…well, friends. Both of them were wearing funny-looking ball gowns in black and white fabric. Galinda outshone them with her bright pink, sparkling dress that Pfannee was about to zip up at the back. Shenshen held a hat box.  
"Oh, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" squealed Pfannee, and the girls giggled as Galinda opened the hat box, only to reveal a black, pointy hat.  
"Oh, my grandma always sends me the most hideodius hats" she complained and held the thing up. "I'd give it away, but there's no one I hate that much."  
"Yes you do" said Shenshen and Pfannee at the same time.  
"Oh no, I couldn't possibly" she giggled. The girls giggled with her, and ran off, leaving Galinda alone. Galinda smirked to herself. She'd get rid of that hat.

"Galinda, listen. Nessa and I were talking about you just now, and-" Elphaba started as she reached Galinda, but the blonde interrupted her.  
"And _I _was just talking about _you_" she smiled, holding out the hat for the green girl. "I thought you might wanna wear this hat to the party tonight." Elphaba gave the hat a confused look, before staring at Galinda.  
"It's really, uh, sharp" said the blonde. "And you know, black is this year's pink!" She put the hat in Elphaba's hands.  
"You and this hat, you're both so smart. You deserve each other! So here, out of the goodness of my heart, I give you this." Elphaba didn't protest. Instead, she shrugged and walked off with the hat, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips.

* * *

The Ozdust Ballroom was filled with Shiz-students. In the centre of the room, Galinda and Fiyero were dancing with each other, both looking as perfect as ever.  
Boq pushed Nessarose's wheelchair in front of himself, into the room, and handed her a glass. Nessa tasted it, and it tasted delightful indeed.  
"What's in the punch?" she asked, and Boq, who had been looking out for a certain blonde, spun around.  
"Peppermint and pears" he said, scratching the back of his head lightly.  
"Oh my" said Nessa, taking another sip.  
"Listen, Nessa..." Boq began, nervously twisting his tie between his fingers.  
"Yes?" Nessarose replied, looking up at him with a smile on her face.  
"Uh…Nessa, I've…eh, I've got something to confess. The reason why I asked you here tonight." He took a deep breath. "I know it's not fair, but…" Nessa interrupted him.  
"I know why, Boq" she said. "It's because I'm in this chair, isn't it? And you felt sorry for me." Boq shook his head. He felt like he made her feel bad about herself.  
"No, no! It's because, well…because you're so beautiful!" he exclaimed. Nessa beamed up at him.  
"Oh Boq, I think you're wonderful!" she said. "And we deserve each other, don't you see? This is our chance to be together." Boq scratched the back of his head again.  
"You know what? Let's dance" he suggested and took hold of the wheelchair.  
"What?" said Nessa, thinking that she didn't catch what he had said.  
"Let's dance" Boq repeated, grinning.

"Miss Galinda!" Galinda turned around as a familiar voice called her.  
"Madame Morrible?" she said, confused. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I have something for you, dear" said Morrible and held out a wand, handing it to the blonde.  
"Oh! A training wand" Galinda exclaimed happily. "How can I ever express my gratitution?"  
"Oh, don't thank me" Morrible said, waving her hand dismissively in front of herself. "This was your roommate's idea." Galinda's smile faded somewhat.  
"Elphaba?" she said, feeling as though a heavy stone had landed in her stomach.  
"Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I'd tell you this very night, or she'd quit the seminar." Morrible walked off, leaving Galinda frozen at the spot.  
"Why?" she said at last, and Morrible turned to her.  
"I have no idea" she said. "My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will." And with those words, she left, leaving the blonde dumbstruck.  
"What is it?" Fiyero went up to Galinda and looked over her shoulder.  
"I got what I wanted…" she said slowly. The prince frowned and spun her around.  
"Then what's the matter?" he said, and Galinda smiled.  
"Nothing. Let's dance" she replied, and put her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, nearly out of nowhere, Elphaba turned up in the staircase that led down to the dance floor, wearing a dark blue frock and that pointy, black hat that Galinda had given to her. Everyone stopped dancing and started staring at the green girl. A few people were giggling. Elphaba realised what it was, and took off the hat quickly, staring at it. Then she decided to ignore the people around her, and put it back on again, getting more giggles from the girls.  
Without caring about anyone there, she walked down the stairs, her back straight and her head held high. Her dark hair was kept in its usual braid over her shoulder. Galinda swallowed. Earlier, she thought letting Elphaba embarrass herself was a good idea. But now…  
"Who is that?" Fiyero asked, a mocking tone in his voice.  
"That's my roommate" said Galinda. "Please don't stare."

As Elphaba had reached the dance floor, the music had silenced. She didn't care though. Instead, she started dancing some sort of weird dance that Galinda had never seen before. It was like the green girl was moving to her own, internal melody. One that only she could hear.  
Of course, everyone kept staring and occasionally, a giggle was heard.  
"But look at her" Fiyero whispered. "She doesn't have a care what anyone else thinks of her."  
"Of course she does" Galinda whispered back. "She…just pretends not to. I feel awful." She sighed.  
"It's not like it's your fault" the prince replied, but Galinda couldn't agree. She handed Fiyero her wand.  
"Will you excuse me?" she said and went up to the green girl, who was still dancing.

Galinda cleared her throat carefully as she stood beside Elphaba.  
"May I cut in?" she asked, and Elphaba stopped dancing, stepping aside. Galinda tried to repeat the movements that the green girl had invented, whilst wishing that she wouldn't have to be stared at. Of course, she didn't really make an effort. Elphaba rolled her eyes, and Galinda felt guilty.  
Once again, she tried the movements, but this time, she made an effort to make it look good. The same music that they had danced to before began to play again, but slower and far more beautiful, matching Galinda's movements. The blonde turned to Elphaba, gesturing for the green girl to dance with her. Elphaba hesitated, but stepped in in front of Galinda, making mirrored movements.

Everyone just watched as the two so very different girls were dancing with each other as the music slowly became a bit faster. At last, the others felt like they should join in. The most popular girl in school was dancing with the least popular girl. Of course, if their idol was dancing, then they had to dance too.

Galinda stopped Elphaba and tapped her shoulder, gesturing for the girl to look around the room. Elphaba's breath was caught in her throat; everyone was dancing the dance that she invented. She, Elphaba Thropp, the Green Girl. She could almost feel tears in her eyes, but forgot that as she felt Galinda take her hand and lead her towards the stairs where Fiyero waited for them.  
"Fiyero" said Galinda. "This is Elphaba Thropp, my roommate. Elphaba, this is Fiyero." Fiyero smiled at the green girl, and the green girl actually smiled back.  
"Let's get out of here" said the prince and embraced the girls in a group hug. For the first time since she arrived at Shiz, Elphaba felt loved.

* * *

**Phew! This chapter took far too long for me to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
(Yes, I decided to add Pfannee and Shenshen. They were never mentioned in the musical, but I reckon that those two girls were Pfannee and Shenshen.)**


	7. Popular

Elphaba and Galinda went back to the room that they shared. Not being used to be out that late, and definitely not used to being surrounded by people who eventually didn't run away from her, Elphaba could feel how tired she really was. She was grateful when she could sit down on her comfortable bed. She felt like she had been standing forever. Galinda sat down on her own, pink bed. She looked tired too, but excited.  
"Your very first party ever?" she asked, looking over at her roommate.  
"Do funerals count?" asked Elphaba, thinking about her mother. Galinda smiled and shook her head at her new friend.  
"Aww, but your very first party!" Elphaba didn't see how there was anything "aww" about it, but she kept quiet. She was sort of happy that she had been there, and Galinda definitely was.  
"Oh, I know!" said the blonde excitedly. "Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone before. I'll go first." Whilst she said this, she ran over to Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her, leaning in as close as possible without making it awkward or socially unacceptable, and said, as calmly as she could:  
"Fiyero and I are going to be married." She squealed and put her hands in front of her face for a moment, as if trying to hide tears of happiness. Elphaba looked puzzled as she watched her roommate as Galinda fanned herself with one hand.  
"He's asked you already?" asked the green girl. He couldn't have, could he? Maybe.  
"Oh, he doesn't know yet," said the blonde, looking up at her friend. "Now you tell me a secret." It was a demand, but Elphaba couldn't think of anything she wanted to share.  
"Like what?" she asked, and Galinda looked thoughtful. Then she stood up.  
"Like, um…why do you sleep with this funny green bottle in your bed?" she asked and pulled a bottle out from underneath Elphaba's pillows, dancing away with it.  
"Give it back!" Elphaba said, raising her voice as she ran after and tried to grab the flask. Galinda continued to back away, waving the bottle over her head.  
"Tell me, tell me!" she said loudly in a singsong voice.  
"It was my mother's, that's all," said Elphaba flatly as she grabbed the bottle and went back to her bed to put it back underneath the pillows. Galinda sat down on her bed.  
"Well, that's not fair," she said, disappointed. "I told you a really good one." She looked over at Elphaba with pleading eyes. Elphaba sighed in defeat and cleared her throat.  
"My father hates me," she said, after having taken a deep breath. Galinda gasped.  
"That's not the secret," the green girl continued. "The secret is…he has a good reason. It's my fault." Galinda didn't want to believe what she was hearing. In two long strides she was next to Elphaba again, touching her shoulder lightly.  
"What? What is?" she asked, desperate to hear the rest.  
"That my sister is the way she is," said Elphaba, and Galinda nodded encouragingly.  
"You see, when mother was carrying Nessa, father began to worry that the baby might come out…" the green girl paused, swallowing hard.  
"Green," Galinda helped, and Elphaba nodded.  
"He was so worried that he made my mother chew milk flowers. Day and night," she said between her teeth. "It made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled, and…mother never woke up. None of which would have happened if it weren't for me." There was a hard tone in the girl's voice, which was reflected on her face. Galinda patted her shoulder lightly.  
"But…that was the milk flower's fault. Not yours." She turned around on the bed to face Elphaba.  
"That may be your secret, Elphaba, but it doesn't make it true," the blonde said in a serious voice that in some way didn't suit the girl with the bubbly spirit. She turned her head towards the window and smiled.  
"Oh look! It's tomorrow!" she said, pointing. Elphaba shook her head slowly, but couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh, Elphie…is it okay if I call you 'Elphie'?" asked Galinda cheerfully.  
"It's a little perky," Elphaba protested, but Galinda didn't seem to care.  
"And you can call me…Galinda," she said. Elphaba chose to not say anything about that. Galinda, who now was standing up, said  
"You see, Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." The blonde clapped her hands in excitement, a huge grin on her face. Elphaba held out her hands in front of herself.  
"You really don't have to do that," she said, with a light and slightly pleading smile.  
"I know!" Galinda exclaimed. "That's what makes me so nice!" She sat down on the bed next to her roommate again.  
"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I," she started, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger, "- and let's face it, who isn't? – My tender heart tempts to bleed for them." Elphaba was sure that she was exaggerating, and she hoped it wasn't literally, but she kept that to herself.  
"So when someone needs a makeover, I just have to take command," Galinda explained with a bright smile. "I know exactly what they need." Elphaba was sure that she did. If, that is, one was a person just like Galinda but in an apparent need of a makeover. Elphaba wasn't like Galinda at all. But apparently she was in need of a makeover. Galinda stood up and took off her roommate's glasses.  
"Even in your case," she said, determined. "Though, it'll probably be the toughest I've ever faced before." She put Elphaba's glasses back on.  
"But don't worry; I'm determined to be successful. I always am." She went to stand in front of the mirror, which was a big thing that covered a big area of the wall, where there weren't any windows.  
"Follow my lead," said the blonde. "We'll get you there." She gestured for the green girl to come stand next to her. Elphaba slid of her bed and stood next to Galinda. Galinda grabbed her shoulder, still looking into the mirror.  
"You will be popular!" she exclaimed, after a bit of thinking. "You're gonna be popular." Elphaba smiled and shook her head.  
"I'll teach you the proper ways to talk to boys," Galinda insisted, "little ways to flirt and such." She squealed and pulled Elphaba with her to her collection of shoes.  
"I'll show the right shoes to wear if you're gonna get noticed," she said, and Elphaba thought that she's already getting noticed, but certainly not because of her shoes.  
"And I'll help you fix that hair," Galinda continued and sat Elphaba down on the pink bed, undoing the braid. Elphaba's hair was really long and soft, slightly wavy after being kept in that braid. Elphaba herself didn't say anything. But she liked the way Galinda combed through her hair with her fingers. It felt nice, and nobody had really done that to her before.  
"You know, everything that really counts to be popular," the blonde carried on, getting more and more excited. "You'll hang with the right people and you're gonna be good at sports. And you've got to learn the right slang, too." Elphaba smiled to herself. She let her friend carry on. She might as well.  
"Let's start, because you've got an awfully long way to go," said Galinda, and Elphaba smiled up at her.  
"I thought we had already started?" she said, and Galinda grinned back and stopped fixing the green girl's hair.  
"Please don't be offended by my honest analysis," she said, climbing up on the bed to stand on her knees behind Elphaba. "Think of it more as a…dialysis of your personality!" She wrapped her arms around Elphaba, and whilst the green girl wasn't exactly used to it, she couldn't complain too much.  
"Now that I've chosen to become a pal or a sister if you will. There's nobody wiser when it comes to being popular," said the blonde. "And with an assist from me to your new you, instead of dreary who you were…well, _are. _There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular." Galinda giggled and clapped her hands together again, delighted. "Ooh, it rhymes!" She started humming a melody that she had made up herself, whilst making a few quite silly dance moves around the room. When she reached the other end, she turned around and beamed at Elphaba.  
"We're gonna make you popular," she said in a singsong voice, half running and half jumping towards her new friend. She picked up a lip-gloss from her bedside table and tilted Elphaba's head slightly backwards, painting her lips with it.  
"You see, when I see people who look absolutely depressing, I remind them on their own behalf to think of great communicators and celebrated heads of the state and so on," Galinda said on, making motions for the green girl to lightly press her lips together. Elphaba did, not certain what it would be good for.  
"I mean, did they have brains or knowledge?" the blonde said, and answered her own question before Elphaba could. "Don't make me laugh, of course not!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, and Galinda carried on.  
"Please, they were popular. It's all about being popular," she explained as if it was obvious.  
"Oh?" said Elphaba, raising the other eyebrow.  
"Yes! It's all about the way you are viewed by others, so it's important to be popular," the blonde said matter-of-factly.  
"Like you, I suppose?" the green girl asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.  
"Like me," Galinda confirmed with a nod of her head. She twirled on the floor for a bit, and Elphaba wondered whether she was being serious or not.  
"This is never going to work," she said, forcing herself to contain laughter at the sight of the blonde. Galinda stopped and just looked at her roommate.  
"Oh, Elphie! You mustn't think that way anymore!" Galinda sighed and jumped up and down a little, as if to rid herself of frustration. "Your whole life is about to change! And all because of me," she added proudly. Elphaba shook her head in silence.  
"First hair," the blonde said, catching the green girl's attention again. "This is how you toss your hair." She looked as though she was preparing to do something very impressive. Then, she lifted her hands and quickly flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders.  
"Toss, toss," she said in an extremely silly voice, giggling. She motioned for Elphaba to do the same thing. Elphaba lifted her right hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"Toss, toss," she mumbled, feeling ridiculous and a bit robotic as she tossed her dark hair over her shoulders. Galinda shook her head lightly and repeated the action. Elphaba repeated it once more, without any improvement.  
"Oh, you'll practice," Galinda said, letting the hair-tossing go. "Now, I'm going to transform your simple frock into a beautiful ball gown." She grabbed her wand and motioned for Elphaba to stand up. Elphaba obeyed. Galinda put on a face of concentration, waved her wand lightly and pointed it at her roommate.  
"Ball gown," she demanded, using her singsong voice again. Nothing happened. She tried again, looking more concentrated than earlier.  
"Ball gown," she said again, louder this time. Nothing happened. "Is this thing on?"  
"Do you want me to try?" Elphaba offered, but Galinda threw the wand over her shoulder.  
"No, just wear the frock. It's pretty." She went back to her bed again, patting it lightly. Elphaba sat down on it.  
"Now for the finishing touch…" Galinda mumbled, removing the pink flower from her hair and put it in the green girl's hair. She stepped back and looked at her roommate, satisfied.  
"Pink goes good with green," she stated and stepped closer again.  
"Why, miss Elphaba," she said. "Look at you! You're beautiful." She handed the girl a mirror, and Elphaba took it, reluctantly looking at her reflection. Galinda smiled when the green girl lightly touched her own face, as if she wondered if it was really her in the mirror.  
"I…I have to go," Elphaba said suddenly without a warning and gave the mirror to the blonde girl before she ran out of their room.  
"You're welcome!" Galinda called after her. "Oh, hello," she added as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  
"And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely, you're gonna grin and bear it. Your new found popularity!" she sang in the melody she had made up earlier. "You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Phew. That took time! The document I'm writing this in is 19 pages long and has 10, 026 words. And I'll have you know I'm a very lazy person. Apologies for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx**


End file.
